


Narrow

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was going to be smelling shit the whole week he might as well get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new au that will take me forever to update! Detective Au, by that I mean within the law... kind of. Enjoy!

Disgusting. Putrid. Unpleasant. Cold. Cruel. Sinister. _Dirty._  The Narrows, the only place in the world where a fifteen year old prostitute could be seen drinking and smoking in broad daylight and no one would blink twice in their direction. A year or two ago Jason wouldn’t have given a rats ass about any of them. He was getting paid, he was living half-decently, what else did he want? Right now? All Jason wanted was a shower. He was covered in god knows what kind of gunk people were throwing into the sewers. The chunky and gooey consistency didn’t bring up Jason’s hopes.

Go check out the sewers, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. You’ll find what you’re looking for, they said. Jason found _something_ alright. He laid there for thirty minutes, staring at the ceiling of the cavernous tunnels. The fumes were starting to affect him. People needed to stop throwing their chemicals down the drain, on second thought…

Jason grunted as he sat up. His legs were sore from running. The thing that chased him was still down there, still at large. Jason had half a mind to call animal control but it hadn’t looked much like any animal Jason knew of. It stood on its two feet. Jason wasn’t even sure he was clear of the thing. All he knew was that if the thing depended on smell: Jason was safe.

Jason limped. The animal, mutant, monster thing had gotten him in the leg. It better not have rabies or Jason would go back down looking to punch the thing in its ugly mug. If infection didn’t kill him first, that is.

The rats sang him an anthem as he made his way to the first set of ladders he could find. Jason ran on a lot of hoping recently, it wasn’t doing him much good. He punched the sewer lid off and cradled his hand for a good ten minutes after he got out.

“Never gonna do that again.” He muttered. Kicking the sewer lid back in place he starts heading in the direction of his apartment. It was no use to go back to the precinct smelling like the dead had come all over him. Anyone who was still outside gave him a parameter that would never be safe and big enough at the same time. Jason regretted everything.

He treated his wounds and smell as best he could and while he was sure his fist and thigh would be ok, the smell would most likely linger well into next week.  He grabbed his phone and dialed.

“Hey Ruiz, card me out would ya?”

“ _Sure thing, ese. What happened to your lead?”_  Jason groaned. Ruiz laughed. “ _Pura Verga?”_

“Worse, I’ll be smelling like sewage for days. But there was…” Jason hesitated. He didn’t know how up the mafia’s ass Ruiz was and if he snitched he didn’t know what would happen.

_“What ese?”_

“Just some wild dog, bit the shit outta me.”

_“You better go check you don’t got no rabies ese.”_ Ruiz was writing something. Jason could hear scratch of the pen over the sound of people yelling and talking and bustling around the precinct.

“Yeah, just my luck. Later, Ruiz.” Jason hung up before Ruiz could ask any more questions. Ever since he started trying to go clean in that hell hole, hell multiplied by ten thousand. Jason leaned back and closed his eyes. He inhaled and regretted it instantly. The putrid smell had invaded his scrappy apartment already, despite the desperate measures he’d taken to keep it contained to the bathroom. If he was going to be smelling shit the whole week he might as well get used to it. He took another deep inhale and kept it in for a while before sighing it out.

He put his feet on the coffee table and sunk into the couch until his knees were bent and his ass was hanging off. The flex of the muscle made his cuts sting but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His arms lay limp on his stomach and he thought about the animal in the sewage. That thing had been taller than Jason.

He woke up to a knock on his door, his coffee table pushed over and the entirety of his being sprawled across the floor.

“Open up sasquatch!” Sasha. Jason limped over to the door and yanked. He yawned and scratched the back of his head with a glare.

“Don’t you have a key? Pretty sure I gave you the damn key.” Sasha rolled her eyes.

“What died in here?” Her face scrunched up in disgust. A roughed up hand made its way to cover her nose and mouth. There were circles under her eyes and they were bloodshot. She’d been up all night, probably digging through important people’s homes and garbage going by the state of her clothes. She tapped her foot and waited for both an answer and Jason to move and let her in.

“My dignity.” Jason answered. Sasha snorted and rolled her eyes again. “You’re one to talk about smelling trash queen.”

“Haha,” She said. Sasha followed closely behind Jason and into the kitchen where he turned to his wonderful investment of a machine. The Keurig hummed back to life and Jason shuffled around his tiny kitchen looking for cups and food. “Tea?”

“Duh.” Jason mumbled. He shoved a cup at her and continued on his quest for food. Once satisfied with his find he sat at the table, listening to the creaks of the chair as he shifted his weight precariously. One wrong move and he’d be missing a chair, or the table, or both. Sasha chose to sit on the counter, not wanting to risk breaking a chair. Jason watched as she played with the edge of her sleeves. Her arms, much like her face, were covered in scars. He could see them under all the dirt matted onto her face and he could tell that she hasn’t been by to shower almost as long as Jason had been.

Jason sighed in frustration. He promised not to ask questions and he wouldn’t. He continued eating and delighted in the sogginess of his fruit loops.

“So I was diggin’ around.” Sasha broke the silence. She shifted around in her spot and pulled out pieces of paper. “I found this. They have Ivan Mikhailovich written all over them, thought you’d like it.”

“Did Christmas come early?”

“It’s January, I’d say it came late.”

“New year new count down, kiddo. Not even half Christmas yet.” Jason snatched the paper from where she’d thrown them on the table. They were receipts that put dearest Ivan in the wrong place at the wrong time. For all Jason knew it really was Christmas, except for the foul smell, and the clawing on his thigh, and bruises, and his hand but Christmas nonetheless.  “You’re out doing yourself Sasha, now what am I getting for Christmas?”

“A kick in the ass and a bottle of scotch you’re not going to question.”

 

If Jason had thought getting something sticky on Ivan was hard, boy oh boy did he have a surprise ready for him when tried to process the mother fucker. It was a ten minute gun fight but Jason was with Ruiz and the fucker wasn’t even trying. Ivan had ten men on him; he didn’t even have to move a damn finger. Jason really wished his fairy godmother didn’t hate him so much.

Jason prepared to shoot, stood up again and pulled. _Click. Click._ He pulled the trigger two more times and ducked.

“Son of a bitch.” Jason muttered. Bullets dented his car everywhere. He had none himself and Ruiz looked both resigned to his fate and ready to laugh. The traitorous _jijo de puta._ If Ivan didn’t cap him Jason would… just out of principal. You just don’t do that to your partner no matter how stupid, Jason thought. The smell of gun powder over took his nose. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving that extra push he needed to get through all the yelling. His heart drowned almost everything out as he zeroed in on Mikhailovich.

His legs were tired from bobbing up and down from the side of his police car, his breath battered. Panic rose up with vile as he grabbed onto the first man and used him as a shield. He took his automatic and brought down at least three more of Mikhailovich’s men. The closer he came to getting him the farther away he seemed. Men fell out of the sky at his beck and call. Where was he getting so many of them?

He shot to kill but he’s tired, his shots were only hitting some of the men while. He pulled away in shock as the air stirred hot around him. A bullet. It whizzed past him and hit the man he’d been aiming for.

Jason made to Mikhailovich. He was shocked he even made it that far with only a graze here and there. His stomach riled up with anger, he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. Jason had worked so much to get this mother fucker and he knew, he knew Mikhailovich would get free. He aimed at his ugly wrinkled up forehead, screw being clean. He was doing good as a dirty cop, assholes like Mikhailovich would never go free. Neither would he, Jason would get dusted for taking out a Russian right hand. Andrea Polzin would make sure of that.

“Ivan Mikhailovich you are under arrest for the murder of Benjamin Stoll, Susan Everett, Bobbi Ross, and many, many others. I’d have my partner read you your rights but he’s either dead or asleep in the driver’s side of whatever is left of his car. So you have the right to remain silent, and all that good stuff.” Baby steps.

The precinct has never been quieter. Jason shoved Ivan into a cell and went to do paper work. He could feel the stares of every cop in the precinct. He placed the pen on paper and the whispers erupted. Some of them left immediately to snitch. Ivan Mikhailovich had been brought in, not only was it news worthy but Jason was sure Polzin would want his head on a platter especially if his evidence stuck.

“Todd, my office, _now.”_ So maybe baby steps was going down to crawling. If he demoted to beat cop, he was dead in less than a week. He took in a deep breath and gently closed the door behind him. He notice Ruiz mouthing good luck at him and Jason felt the urge to punch his pretty face off…


End file.
